


Of 007 and Other Male Leads

by MFLuder



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Lt. Colonel Sheppard's emergency line rings.





	Of 007 and Other Male Leads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 14, 2007, on [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/121673.html).
> 
> I've always been amused by the men in movies who answer the phone while they're having sex. Hence the slightly cracky title. Unbetaed.
> 
> Set during The Return.

John was flying. He was flying high, wrapped up in the mechanics, in the twists and turns, the sheer pleasure. 

His body thrummed with adrenaline. Sweat dripped from the tendrils of hair that hung in his eyes, his skin sticky with it. His mouth hung open and he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts beyond _faster, yes, more, now!_

John gripped the sheets beneath him tighter, pushing his hips up and back into Rodney's pelvis. He was open, split. Hanging by a thread, panting, keening almost, delighting in the pleasure of a large cock in his ass and big, deft hands alternating between gripping his hips and spreading him wider.

Behind him, Rodney was moaning, licking up the sweat that pooled in the dip of John's back as he arced. Each time John whispered a small "More," he followed orders as well as any soldier and John was pretty sure this was as great as flying a fighter at Mach 3.

Just as John could feel the pressure building in his balls, in his groin, the phone rang.

The emergency SGC cell they'd given him upon his return.

“Shit, damn, fuck!”

He could feel Rodney tense behind him even as a long moan escaped his lips, and John knew he'd be yelled at later, but while Rodney could give him a case of blue balls, he certainly couldn't ruin John's career.

Or rather, he wouldn't.

John fumbled for the phone.

“Sir?”

“Colonel Sheppard, we need you down here _stat_. We've got a couple of men who need rescuing. No gun fights, but that's just for the moment.”

John let out a surprised 'omph' and his breathing quickened as Rodney thrust harder rather maliciously.

“Colonel, what are you doing? Why are you out of breath?”

“Just...running on...the treadmill...sir!” John gasped out as the man above him palmed his dick.

He was about point-oh-two seconds away from coming.

“Alright, well, get your ass down here, ASAP!”

And there it was, he was over the edge, flying apart, unable to maintain control and he went into a downward spiral, uttering a “Yes, General O'Neill, yessir, yessiryessiryessir!” as he coated the sheet beneath him and he only hoped the general had hung up before he could hear the mindless end of John's orgasm.

He felt Rodney come, large hands stroking up and down his sides, reaching up and knocking the phone onto the floor, biting his shoulder. John hoped it didn’t leave a mark he’d have to explain in the showers.

A moment later they both collapsed, Rodney on his back, John with his ass still in the air.

“I can't believe you,” Rodney muttered.

At first John felt smug. Then he realized the other man meant his answering of the phone.

“It was the emergency phone,” he mumbled sheepishly. “I had to answer it.”

“You couldn't have called back in five minutes and said you were in the shower?”

“I just...” John trailed off, figuring Rodney would have his say and he might as well listen and catch his breath. John turned to face Rodney whose mouth was twisted down on one side, but his eyes were still slightly glazed over. 

“They sure do train you military boys well,” was the dark reply. Then Rodney slapped his ass; a short, sharp burst of pleasurable pain. “Guess I can't complain when I reap the benefits, though.”

John tried to glare, but was resigned to its ineffectiveness considering his rather compromising position: naked, and smelling of sex.

So he just slid off the bed, disappointed that it wouldn't be a long, lazy morning in his comfortable apartment. In ten minutes he was ready to go and paused by the bedside, looking down at an arousingly disheveled Rodney still lounging in the bed.

“Did you have to say his name?” Rodney groused, looking put out.

John leaned over and gave him a teasing kiss until Rodney whined into it. “Tell you what,” he said, breaking away, “I'll give you a call at work later and we'll see just what _you_ scream over the phone.”

With that, John walked out to rescue whichever SG team had gotten into trouble this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
